nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WestonWyse
Admin? Hey, Weston, it's Anxor. My main contribution is Wookieepedia, but I don't mind being an administrator, as I've had plenty of Wikia experience. Thanks! — Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:19, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Pictures Hey, Weston, I couldn't upload some images. I dunno what's wrong with 'em, but they're not showing on the site. Can you help? Oh, and I added a scroll box template. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 00:46, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :... I have no idea. I've never seen that happen before. All I can say is it might be some sort of temporary glitch. Wait a few hours and try uploading it again. 01:32, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::'Kay I'll try. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:00, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey again. I created a and updated the main page (and the featured show.) I also created a new logo. One more thing- don't forget about nominating articles for the improvement drive! The article with the most votes will be featured on the main page. Bye! Darth Anxor Talk to me! 11:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion How do you delete articles? Darth Anxor Talk to me! 23:54, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :In order to delete articles, you have to be an admin. For admins, there's a "delete" tab between "history" and "move" at the top of each page. 11:50, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::I thought I was to become an admin. I agreed. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:19, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :::That's my understanding. We just need to get the Wikia staff to grant the access. But I don't see a third stepping up, so it may just be the two of us. I was asked to keep editing for "a few weeks", so I figure next weekend I'll post to the Wikia forums and ask for access for the two of us. 17:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I see... well, since nobody else besides me gives for the improvement drive, I've been doing it all myself. Also, I suggested having a weekly poll on the main page. Things are improving, so I think we're on track. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 19:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Give it some time. We're largely the only ones here, and there's hasn't exactly been a sense of community here in the past. It'll take some time for it to develop. Two years over on L5R, and I'm still not happy with the level of community involvement there. And I'm probably not the best person for the improvement drive, really, since I really don't watch that much on Nick these days. I'm here for the classics. 19:29, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Hey weston i just became a new member on here and i would also love to help you on cleaning this place if u dont mind.--Kronos18 19:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Adminship Alright, I'll cool. But you need to know vandalism when you see it. Darth Anxor Talk to me! 21:11, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Email? :How to I make a link to my email? (I've already fixed it under "preferences.) --Darth Anxor Talk to me! 15:17, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :: will do it now that you've updated your preferences: 20:14, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Triumvirate :We've got three- * * *Kronos18 :No, I'm sorry, but I can't get behind Kronos right now. He joined four days ago, he has four edits, and one of those four had you threatening to ban him. When it's four months and a hundred edits, then I might reconsider. I did say that to him already, so I don't think he'll be surprised. 05:04, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, then, so it's just two of us. But you said you'd contact wikia and ask for adminship? Darth Anxor Talk | 14:06, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::I did on Friday. Now we're just waiting. 20:14, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Are we still waiting? Darth Anxor Talk | 02:00, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah; I think Sannse is on vacation, unfortunately, and she seems to be the one that handles these sorts of things. Odds are that when we get approved, you'll get a message on your talk page here, so you should know anything the same time I do. If not, I'll tell you anyway. 11:28, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion? What's the "speedy deletion" template? --Darth Anxor Talk | 21:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) : ::Sorry, did you mean what is it for? It's to mark files that need to be deleted. 23:38, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::No, I knew. Thanks; I found another article on "Matthew Stone." That's why I needed it. ::::Hi, I am Matthew Stone, but you can call me 209.243.13.150. It is very nice to meet you all. Back Hey. I came back yesterday, and added some new pages, notably Template:idrivecur. I'm trying to make things less messy and more convenient. Darth Anxor Talk | 02:21, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Awards I think you deserve this. It's part of a new project I'm creating. Anyway, you've really helped this wiki, so: Enjoy :) Darth Anxor Talk | 18:53, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the welcome and I'm sure I'm going to enjoy editing here. I'm not going to start until a few days though, I'm sorta busy Jakerl :NP, take all the time you need. We'll be here once you get done. 11:38, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Hey! Where can I change my name? Nickx 03:22, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, you can't change your username. You could sign up for a second account and then turn your user page into a redirect to that account. Or if you would be satisfied with changing your signature, you can do that by going to your Preferences and changing the "Nickname" field. You can use wiki markup in it if you check the "Raw Signatures" box. 11:41, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry to interrupt... Look I was just here to say sorry if my page on NeedNicktropolis was "Out of Scope" I am not sure what that means, but I think that it is bad. Once again I apoligize for making that page. Thank you for making this such a good site. :It means that the wiki is about Nickelodeon and things Nickelodeon owns. It's not about Nickelodeon fansites. The overview is at Nickelodeon:Scope of project. 15:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Sorry again I am new to this!! --Vovovarun 17:35, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :Not a problem at all. And thanks for signing up for an account. It makes it a lot easier to talk with you about things like that. There's nothing you can do to really break anything around here, so don't worry about that; but likewise, listen to the Admins when they say something. It's just difficult to say something to an anonymous user, so thanks again. 18:45, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Please don't! Don't take it personally. If I wanted you to take it personally, I would've told you. I don't. Darth Anxor Talk | 14:54, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm not taking it personally; I'm asking you to stop. 14:06, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I'm sorry. If you're gonna be that way, then fine. I was just trying to help. Darth Anxor Talk | 12:32, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Hello WestonWyse Hi! I am new here, but not on the Wiki. You are an administrator on Calvin & Hobbes? Cool! Later! --Gottaluvit 16:05, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Welcome! I'd hit you witht he usual Welcome! form letter, but you beat me to it. Yeah, I'm on the C&H wiki, too, but there's not much going on there these days. It's kind of sad. 19:20, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi Weston -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the TV wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I've got it on the front page now. I did add an id field to the table on the template, so that (once the change propagates) it can be easily restyled by wikis using it. Hope you don't mind. 04:51, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. Can you explain the ID field thing to me? I don't know what that is, but it sounds like something that I should learn. -- Danny (talk) 14:11, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :::With CSS stylesheets, just like you can set up specific styling for a certain class by using ".className", you can set up styling for a certain ID by using "#idName". I have it up and running here already, so you can see what I did here. Basically, I'm overriding the style information on the template itself using its ID. That way, it will have a Nickelodeon-wiki-specific look, but any updates to the template will still show up here, unlike if I'd subst'd the template's code into the wiki here. 00:09, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Help me! Okay I need some help with my infobox I made User:Wiki Wiki Dogg 101/Infobox and well I don't know much on how to create one but can you help me? I made its purpose and well I need some help with it. So can you help me? ' •' —|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 22:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) You are welcome, I dont to see people edit good pages with ignorance. Hoops&Yoyo I like it in the Nick Fanon Wiki. I blame it to Brandon01, but its okay, when we get that article back in this wiki. Good luck, WestonWyse! P.S, you're gonna bring it back.